


The Worst Nightmare 3: The Sperm

by MeeMeeHeart777



Series: Parasite Eve [15]
Category: Parasite Eve
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Impregnation, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-09 23:13:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11114898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeMeeHeart777/pseuds/MeeMeeHeart777
Summary: Third entry of The Worst Nightmare. Aya confronts Klamp, but he has other plans for her. To show that the sperm really gets someone pregnant, he must rape Aya.





	The Worst Nightmare 3: The Sperm

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Parasite Eve or any of the characters. They belong to Square Enix.
> 
>  
> 
> The Worst Nightmare 3: The Sperm
> 
>  
> 
> Pairing(s): Klamp/Aya
> 
> Warnings: M/F, anal, oral, language, rape, impregnation, spoilers, complete.
> 
> Summary: "To show you that you get pregnant, I must rape you!" Klamp decides to rape Aya to show her how the sperm really impregnate someone.
> 
> This is the third entry of The Worst Nightmare series. And this time, Klamp is raping Aya. 
> 
> Maeda makes an appearance, but unfortunately, he gave his gun to Aya like in the game, so he'll be watching this scene until before he rapes her. Daniel won't appear until the end of the story.
> 
> There are some spoilers of the first game for those who haven't got to this part or played the game (unless you live in UK, which I live in the US). 
> 
> Enjoy!

**December 28, 1997**

**New York City, NY**

"...Professor Klamp?!" Aya yelled, shocked.

"You ordinary beings will never, NEVER comprehend MY level of research..." Klamp said.

"Professor, I'm placing you under arrest as the ring leader of this operation. What you did...! This isn't something you can get away with, do you understand?" Aya told him, as she aim her gun at him.

"Hahahaha...You are pathetic, Brea! Why put yourself in the human domain by reciting meaningless laws... They're MEANINGLESS, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" Klamp asked, yelling at the same time. "Your...mitochondria...has special powers, doesn't IT...Aya...? Hahahahaha! But sadly...you still have the form of a human being, don't you?"

"You can say all you want, but I'm just here to arrest you, Professor Klamp." Aya said, as she lowered her gun.

"...I'm not letting you interfere with Eve, you HEAR?! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" Klamp yelled, as he raised his fist and...

...he punched her in the face. Aya cried out in pain as she fell to the ground. 

"To show you that you can get pregnant, I must rape you!" He yelled.

"WHAT?!" Aya yelled, confused.

"What do you mean-" Maeda started to say.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Klamp yelled, then held down Aya.

"Please! What are you gonna do to me?!" Aya asked, being scared.

"Oh, I will impregnate you and see how YOU like it!"

"Wait!"

Klamp begin to kiss her on the lips and Aya struggled to move, but she can't. Her gun fell from her hand and landed on the floor. He slid his tongue into her mouth, touching her tongue. She felt pretty disgusted; she is going to be raped by a scientist who created the sperm for Eve.

When he pulled away, he asked, "Do you like it?"

"No! When my partner gets here, he'll tear you limb from limb, you son of a bitch-" However, Aya couldn't finish because she was punched in the face again. Now she got a left black eye and a nosebleed. 

"Ouch..." Aya cried out.

"Stop talking, you motherfucking bitch!" Klamp yelled, slapping her on the face. Then, he pulled her black jacket off and threw it on the ground. He then took her white shirt off, revealing her medium breasts. They were 34C. 

Aya gasped when she felt his hands touched her breasts. They were squeezing and rubbing her nipples. What's worse, her pussy was getting very wet due to this touching. Klamp used his free hand to pull out his scalpel and stab her right arm. She cried out in pain.

Then, he grabbed her blue jeans and slowly pulled them off. All that's left is her black thong, which was soaked wet. 

But before he can take her last clothing off, he unzipped his pants, revealing his 9-inch cock. It was so hard and thick that it was the largest cock Aya and Maeda has ever saw.

"Oh my...your penis...it's big...!" Maeda stammered.

"Shut up!" Klamp told him, then grabbed Aya's head and held her so he can push his cock into her mouth. "Unless you want to join..."

"No thanks..." Maeda said, then runs out of the room, screaming like crazy.

"Well, it's just you and me, Aya..." Klamp said.

Tears appeared in Aya's eyes as Klamp's cock was being forced back and forth inside her mouth slowly. Aya was tasting every ounce of Klamp that she could ever stomach to insure painfully. It was like tasting some kind of fruit pop in the most unclean way ever.

"Hmmmmmm, time to see what you got hiding in your panties..." Klamp replied in a suggestive manner as his hands touched the fabric of Aya's thong. As that thong were taken off, he was fascinated on how shaven and tight Aya was. He wanted to make her squirt and beg for his life. He loved it so much.

From Klamp's point of view, the speed of his cock kept going faster and rougher, making it wet and slobbery every chance he would ever get. Aya was trapped in an arousing predicament that she was never gonna get herself out of. But she didn't like it one bit. Klamp forced Aya's head to bob up and down and feel his huge cock tasting her.

"Ohhhh, damn it! I'm cumming!" Klamp exclaimed as with a few final hardening bobs from his cock right into Aya's mouth, it finally happened.

His cock shot out white streams of his cum into her mouth, filling her mouth up quickly. Aya couldn't help but swallow it, even though it tasted terrible to her.

"Very good then," He said to her, as he laid her down on the ground and spread her legs, showing her wet pussy. He pressed the head of his penis to her vagina, before sliding in his entire cock into Aya's pussy.

Aya screamed in pain as she felt his member go through her. Klamp gave a smirk as he slowly thrust in and out of her. Tears appeared in her eyes as she cried quietly.

Meanwhile, Maeda has been searching for Daniel all around the museum. So far, he couldn't find him. He decided to go outside to check there. Suddenly, he found him.

"There are you! Where the hell you been?!" Daniel said, asking him a question.

"In Klamp's lab. And Aya's there...being raped by him," Maeda said, looking down on the ground.

"AAAAAAAAARGH! That little fucktart! Nobody rapes Aya Brea! I'M GONNA PUNCH THE FUCK OUT OF HIM AND THEN STAB HIM IN HIS EYES!!" Daniel yelled, being angry.

"Oh my God!" Maeda exclaimed.

"THEN I'M GONNA TRASH HIS ROOM AND EXPLODE IT WITH AN BOMB!! And you are coming with me!" He screamed, grabbing Maeda by the collar and drags him across the ground.

"But how are we gonna reach there before he impregnate Aya?" He asks.

"Doesn't matter if it takes too long! I'm gonna kill him!" Daniel yelled.

**Back at Klamp's lab...**

Klamp noticed that Aya is being quiet now, so he started to thrust in a normal speed, going deep as he could. Aya's sweet honey-coated pussy was like lubrication from heaven and the sensation flowed her juices.

"Mmmmmmm..." He moaned softly, knowing that his cock felt so hot and comfortable inside her like molting lava. After 3 minutes of this, the thrusting stop. And unfortunately for Aya, his cock was acting like an aphrodisiac. And she'd became aroused as soon as he stopped thrusting.

"You wanna fuck my ass?" Aya asked him, since she's drugged by his pre-cum leak.

"Oh...I wanna fuck it so badly..." Klamp spoke to her silently as he slowly shifted Aya carefully in doggie style. Slowly, but steadily, Klamp entered right on he sweet pussy once again and pumped her slowly. His hips was now moving like a side forward ocean. She backed up her ass in and out, forcing his hard, long cock to back up as well.

"Ohhhh, oh shit..." He grunted sharply as the sound of his balls started smacking her creamy ass repeatedly. Then, his speed starts to increase, causing him to pound away at her ass completely. 

After 6 minutes of hard thrusting, his cock started to shake uncontrollably like an earthquake. It will time for him to release his seed.

"I'm gonna cum! I'M GONNA CUM!" Klamp yelled, as with a few final thrusts from his cock inside her strong right clit, he shot his prime milky cum right inside Aya's womb entirely. He was cumming out of control as it made Aya reach her orgasm. Both of their cum juices had dripped out of the womb and wrapped all around Klamp's hard dick.

When the aphrodisiac wore off, Aya screamed and realized what happened; he had just came inside of her pussy.

"You see, Aya? If your partner not wearing an condom and/or you haven't birth control pills, you WILL get pregnant. Understand?!"

"No! You just cummed in my pussy, you bitch!" Aya yelled.

"Now let's do your anus...I want to see how tight you are..." Klamp said, as he pulled his cock out of her pussy and put it in her anus.

The pain was severe and intense; Aya screamed in pain as tears appeared in her eyes again. She really hopes that her friends will save her. As he starts to thrust in and out of her asshole, he pulled the sharp scalpel out of her arm and stab her again, this time, her chest. Luckily, the wound is non-fatal since it wasn't close to the heart.

"Ow! Stop stabbing me!" Aya complained.

Ignoring her, Klamp continued to thrust for another 5 minutes until he came inside her anus. Aya could feel herself reach another orgasm because of the warm cum. This kept going on until...

The door was kicked open and there standing Maeda and Daniel. They were shocked at this discovery.

Klamp pulled his cock out of her and said, "Now...time for you to die!"

Before he can stab Aya, Klamp was taken down by Daniel and lost conscious temporarily.

"Daniel...thanks..." Aya told him, as she cuddled up into a ball and started to sob.

"Why didn't you shoot? You could've been killed!" Daniel said.

"Bad news...he had impregnate me..." She told them.

"THAT'S IT!! When he wakes up, I'm stabbing his ass!" Daniel yelled. "Anything else?"

"He stab me in the chest and arm. Other than those problem, I'm still fine."

"Yeah. The only way to save her trauma is to get an abortion." Maeda said. "And it will cost money."

"Then it settles it. You're getting an abortion in the next several weeks."

Aya smiles at them. There is hope for her...

...and she'll get rid of the unwanted pregnancy once all of this over.

Suddenly, Klamp woken up...

 

**Author's Note:**

> And the rest happens just like the game, except that Daniel yells at Klamp while Aya puts her clothes back on.
> 
> And that was the end of the story. Thanks for reading and give out kudos or a comment if you like the story.


End file.
